jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Andres Ramirez
Andres Ramirez("prototyp TR3C3")"Trzynasty"-to jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu.Jest on jednym z androidów stworzonych przez Kassandrę. Osobowość Jest androidem o złych intencjach,ponieważ tak zaprogramowała go Kassandra. Jest stworzony aby pomóc jej w podbiciu świata.Uważa że istoty ludzkie są wrogami. Jest bardzo złośliwy,inteligentny,przebiegły a także czasami fałszywy,często knuje przeciwko Franky,aby przypodobać się Tamarze. Andres jest zły do momentu,gdy mieszka z Kassandrą,po wprowadzeniu się do Paula i Margarity już nie ma zamiaru podbić świata. Wygląd Andres jest bardzo przystojny,ma on brązowe krótkie włosy. Jest on również umięśniony.Ubiera się bardzo ładnie,często nosi koszule. Historia postaci Sezon 2A Andres to prototyp stworzony przez Kassandrę,zaprogramowany został do podbicia świata. Cały czas dokucza ludziom,chciał razem z siostrą zwerbować Franky do podbicia świata. Razem z innymi androidami był w zespole Franky i jej Androidy. Z czasem zakochał się w Tamarze,aby ją zdobyć często pomagał jej uprzykrzyć życie Franky. Dzięki różnym działaniom został wkrótce jej chłopakiem. Chciał zostać również liderem MIAU,przez co zmieniał parametry Franky,aby Kassandra właśnie go mianowała liderem. W końcu spełniło się jego marzenie,lecz nie mógł się cieszyć nim zbyt długo,gdyż po tym gdy Kassandra została wyrzucona z EEG,musiał on zamieszkać z Briggite. Jednak długo z nią nie mieszkał,gdyż kobieta również po pewnym czasie została wyrzucona z EEG i wyprowadziła się z miasta. W tym momencie razem z siostrą wprowadził się do mieszkania Paula i Margarity,od tej chwili już nie myśli o podbiciu świata. W finale sezonu 2A prawie został zezłomowany przez niebezpiecznego fanatyka Ligi Antyrobotycznej-Lorenza Bravo. W tym momencie Tamara dowiedziała się że Andres jest androidem i z nim zerwała. W finale sezonu 2A Andres tak jak pozostałe androidy został zaprezentowany całemu światu,wiele fanek za nim szalało,ale mimo tego chce on odzyskać Tamarę. Sezon 2B Andres chce odzyskać Tamarę.Chce być bardziej ludzki.Pomaga on Tamarzę lecz ta nie chcę być z androidem.Pomaga schwytać prototypa CHR15. Relacje z innysmi postaciami Kassandra Ramirez Andres w odróżnieniu od swojej siostry bardzo chciał pomagać swojej "mamie" w zawładnięciu nad światem.Bardzo chciał być liderem MIAU. Tamara Franko Andres się w niej zakochał,wkrótce zostali parą,lecz Tamara nie miała pojęcia że jej chłopak jest androidem,po tym gdy się o tym dowiedziała zerwała z nim,była zrozpaczona tą informacją. ￼Paul Meija W sezonie 2A zbytnio za nim nie przepada,jednak gdy pod koniec tego sezonu zaczyna mieszkać u Paula go akceptuje i lubi. Roby Meija W sezonie 2A go nie lubi i uważa że jest in wadliwy ma on nim takie same zdanie jak jego siostra nazywa on go Bobkiem. Jednak po tym gdy przeprowadził się do Paula i z nim mieszka zaczyna go lubić i ma z nim dobre relacje. Ciekawostki * Od czasu debiutu pojawia się we wszystkich odcinkach. * W sezonie 2A jest antagonistą. **W sezonie 2B czasami również w przeciwieństwie do Dulce która teraz jest wzorową protagonistką. * Ładuje się poprzez energię solarną. * Może jeść jedzenie które później zamienia się w parę. * Może zmniejszyć się do małych rozmiarów. * Jest trzynastym i ostatnim prototypem stworzonym przez Kassandrę. * Przez pewien czas jego ręce nosiła Franky. * Ma lasery w oczach oślepił tymczasowo Sabrinę. * Odkąd mieszka z Paulem i Margaritą tak jak Dulce zajmuje się często Cyberem. *W odcinku "Franky i podróż matek" zaczął kręcić własne widea aby być popularnym. **Zapomniał wtedy o tym że jest androidem i postanowił sam siebie oblać wodą aby być zabawnym. *Aktor który go gra ma tak samo na imię jak postać którą gra. *Jest z niego fatalny kucharz-;odcinek Franky,bezwarunkowy przyjaciel *Andres to zagraniczny odpowiednik imienia Andrzej. *Został stworzony w Sunrise Lab ,nie w EEG gdyż Kassandra jeszcze wtedy w nim nie pracowała. *Andres jako jedyny z wszystkich głównych androidów tego serialu nie dostał serca jednak Tamara obiecała że w przyszłości mu takie zrobi. **Dziwne że Paul nie załatwił mu serca tylko załatwił takie Dulce i Roby'emu,Andres też miał jechać na tę podróż ciekawe czy wtedy by od niego dostał serce. ***Pewnie zrobili tak w serialu aby to Tamara mogła zrobić Andresowi serce. Zobacz też Andres Ramirez/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Androidy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci i nastolatkowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Androidy Kassandry Kategoria:Wynalazki Kassandry